


if i tell you a secret you won't tell a soul

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I told you I was seeing people who shouldn't really...be there, would you think I was crazy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i tell you a secret you won't tell a soul

"If I told you I was seeing people who shouldn't really...be there, would you think I was crazy?"

It's a valiant effort on her part, saying anything at all. It has taken her far too long to get to the point where she even felt capable of bringing it up. Of anyone _he_ would be the one who would best understand her. He's the least likely to leave her, to turn her over to some psych team. It's not what she needs - it is what she can deal with.

No one knows what it's like, but he's as close to someone who does as she's ever going to find.

He turns serious, suddenly, that smile (and it's a real smile, the kind she never sees until the door is closed behind them, safety in hidden places) disappearing right along with her courage. It's okay; when she needs him most is generally when he pulls it together. "That's what this is about," Alex says, calmly.

"That's what this is about," accompanies her exhale.

Instinct kicks in here, with his hand on her cheek, and his breath so close to her that it's all she can feel. "It'll be okay; we'll figure this out," he says (because it's just what people say) and she tries so, so hard to believe him. To believe _in_ him (or is it herself that she's supposed to be believing in, cause if it is they're way beyond lost causes).


End file.
